Wheel of Destiny
by HeartlessPersona
Summary: Maka and Soul are facing off against the Kishin; however, all does not seem to go well. Maka begins to lose touch with reality while Soul is left to not only fight off the Kishin, but to save Maka from insanity. Will his efforts be fruitless or will another hand play a role? The Wheel of Destiny is turning and a new cycle is about to begin. (Kid X Maka)
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. Here is a new Kid X Maka fanfiction. This is one going to have darker themes to it. Additionally, it is going to be long like my other story. In other words, I want to do these side by side so I do not get bored from one or the other. The Next chapter of _Memento Mori _will be up soon. I am making corrections on it. Furthermore, I would like to thank JackTheRipperandCupcakes for being my beta for this chapter. Thank you. :) Anyway, enjoy the prologue.

* * *

_**Spin, Spin, Spin the Wheel of Life.**_

_Damn it! We are taking a beating. I'm about to blackout and no one can come and get us out of this one…At this rate…No, we will not lose to the Kishin! We have come so far just for it to end._

_**Her fragile soul too overcome by fear too scream.**_

"Maka." Soul's voice resonates through my mind and snaps me out of my train of thought; back into reality. "Calm your soul. Your wavelengths are sporadic. You won't be able to concentrate if it continues." I take a deep breath in order to help my nerves. Within me, I could feel Soul using his wavelength in order to calm mine. His is always calmer and more level-headed to match his personality; however, even his soul is feeling a bit nervous due to our situation.

"Thanks Soul," I smiled slightly but it quickly returned to a stern, serious expression.

"What do you suppose we do? We are on our last leg. We need to end it soon, preferably with a bang." Soul said as he grinned, showing his shark-like teeth; but, the worry in his eyes never faded.

"Are you ready to use the Majin Hunt? It is our only option."

"But, your wavelength isn't ready for that ye-"

"We have no choice! We either die trying or we die with a 'bang!' I rather die trying!" I yelled at him. My pony tails standing straight up in the air. From within the blade, I can see Soul contemplating his answer with s stern expression. He opened his mouth in an attempt to say something when we heard an insane, deep voice off in the distance.

"I hear you, little children. Come out from hiding. This game of hide and seek was fun but it is going on too long."

I held my breath as I stood in place, frozen in fear. The Kishin is close and we can both sense him. Soul bit his lower lip and whispered to me, "Let's do it…Ready?"

I gazed at Soul who gave me a confident nod; however, I noticed that Soul's eyes begin to shrink as his wavelength begun to go into panic. I opened my mouth to ask what his problem was until I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders.

_**Fate begins to slow the Wheel.**_

A Calm, maddening voice whispered in my ear, "Found you. What did I tell you earlier when we played our little 'game'?"

I whimpered as I barely choked out, "we die…"

"Excellent. It shows that you are such a good student. "A smirk appeared across his face as I feel his nails dig into my shoulders. My reflexes caused me to kick his groin and escape from his grasp. He fell onto the ground into a fettle position. _Hell, at least he has some normal qualities…_

"It's now or never, Maka," Soul shouted as his voice held a bit of fear within it. He wasn't sure if we were going to make it either. Again, I nodded and simply said, "Let's go, Soul Resonance!"

Our souls began to dance in wavelengths. Both of our wavelengths feeding off each other and growing in strength. _That's it Soul! Keep at it; we are almost there._ I get into stance to swing Majin Hunt. The Kishin stood there waiting for us patiently.

_**His evil grin is hiding evil schemes. He tortures Life's soul; bringing the soul to it's knees.**_

A malicious grin appeared on his face;his eyes pierce deeply into my eyes. There were bandages around him with eyes that stared at me. Suddenly, my body turned stiff as the world began to warp around me; nevertheless, the Kishin's grin remained clear, always shining bright in contrast to the deforming world. I fell to my knees and quickly scanned my surroundings the best I could in a panic. This world confuses me…It had no definite form or shape…It was all nothing except for the Kishin's grin in a hellish looking background... This place gave me a burning sensation throughout my body yet no fire present on me… I hear a soft voice screaming in the back of my mind which gave this world some form but it was still warped. All I could see was Soul and the Kishin looming over him.

_**Will he be her Savior? Will he be able to continue the spin?**_

"M-Maka, snap out of it! The madness is eating you alive!" I shake Maka's lifeless body. Her eyes void of all life.

The Kishin's laugh resonated behind me as I turn around to face this madman. "It is useless to try. I have her under my madness. _My control_," he stressed the final two words while he breathes heavily. His satanic grin appears once more, "But to amuse you and me, I will let you try for a few minutes."

I let out a low growl. _Arrogant asshole._ I hold Maka and close my eyes. At first, the world is dark then slowly the features of a door began to appear. The door opened to reveal a red and black room with an alternating checked floor to match. In the center of this room, there is a record player, which always played a scratched record, and two velvet chairs on each side. Finally, the beauty is set in the corner of the room: the piano. I smiled slightly until I heard the scratched record's sound as it scrapes in my ear.

There he is; the short, red ogre with long arms. He did his unusual dance across the room as he approached with crazed eyes, "Swing, Swing. What can you do? Your friend is captured in madness with nowhere to go. Not even your song can save her soul now."

My eyes widen at his statement. I take a step forward, "No, there has to be something. Give me some ideas. I am willing to take a risk!"

A smirk arose across his face and a flash of excitement appeared in his eyes like he was hoping I would say that… _Great._

"Kill her."

I grabbed the demon by his suit and slammed him against the wall," "Go_ fuck_ yourself. Now give me a better answer than that!"

"You can play your music to help guide her soul. The rest is up to her abilities, if she can drag herself out of the madness."

I threw the ogre across the room then remembered something I told Maka not too long ago, _"Calm your soul."_ I deeply sighed and closed my eyes. _Damn I can be a hypocrite at times. _I sat down on the velvet covered seat and began to play.

_**With her Olive eyes full of life, glistening with tears of pain from Fate's cruelty.**_

Music…_I hear music but where? Is it from Soul? It is calming just like his wavelength._ I straighten myself out and walked towards the sound. The burning sensation grew the closer I got to the music. It was extremely painful like I was in the constant fire of Hell told in Biblical stories. I could feel my eyes tear up from the immense pain as the world that was starting to form back begins to warp once more…except it was darker, demonic as I see something begin to surround me. I continue to follow this sound in hopes of escaping this living Hell.

_**His dark bandages always looming over, around her.**_

The area is getting darker and it seems like eyes are always watching me… I glimpse around to observe the eyes around me that always stare and never move. It unnerves me. My body tenses up as I notice that the eyes are moving closer little by little. The music begins to sound more static. I look forward and within a blink of an eye, one of the looming eyes appears right in front of me. I jump back and bump into another looming eye behind me. I glance around and noted that all the eyes suddenly got very close to me… In an instant, something wrapped around my entire body. It felt like the bandages of the Kishin… I scream as the bandages begin to burn my skin.

_**You are losing her boy. You have to try to reach her in order to continue the spin.**_

_There! I can sense her wavelength. _I smirk as I began to play more in tune to her wavelength. The ogre sitting in the chair smiled as well. The music I started to play is becoming dark, broken and confused. I grimace at this music because I can only assume that Maka is going through Hell. _I have to try to save her…Maka…_ I continue to play until I felt my head of my body be jerked back. The room shatters around me as I come out of insanity into reality once more. There stood the Kishin behind me; but, he is upside down. I could see him clearly because I woke up with my body on the ground and my head being forced to look up at the Kishin. A dark laugh can be heard as the Kishin stated, "Time is up." My eyes darted wide open from the bandages around my neck. I gasp for air as I try to pull the bandages off. He only tightens more. Finally, I bite the bandages and rip it off with my teeth and he quickly released me as I heard a yelp in the background. I immediately stood up and carried Maka bridal style as I sprinted off to hide. _Back to square one…_

_**Beaten, Broken, Battered, she still fights for life, for sanity.**_

I have been tortured, for what seems like hours, has only been mere minutes. My skin is mostly melted off and mixed into the texture of my muscles: I can see my muscles move as I move my arm or finger. The whole area is bloody from the torture I just endured. This pain made me want to die right now. I would even kill myself if I could… I have been beaten, stretched and torn apart by these bandages with eyes_. I think they are eyes…I'm not sure anymore since this world has turned so deformed that nothing seems like anything. I am not sure if I am still alive or if I am in Hell…No matter, I will get out even if my soul goes down further into this hell. _I also notice that the music has stopped playing. I begin to lose a bit of hope of getting out of here. I lower my head and try to hold back the tears. _I need help…Please someone, anyone help me…_

_**Play, play boy. It is the only way. So why don't you continue to play?**_

I collapse on the ground with Maka in my arms. I gasp for breath as I sit up and lean my back against the walls of this cave. _I hope that he won't find us for a while. _I spit out the blood in my mouth from tearing one of the Kishin's bandages. I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and notice that I covered in blood. _Lovely. _After I caught my breath, I held Maka once more. I look to see that she is no better than when I looked at her last. I sigh and close my eyes to return to the room once more. The room returned, this time I saw Maka's body slouching in one of the chairs and the little ogre in the other. I wince at the sight of her and sat back down on the velvet seat. I started to play the tune again and notice the change in its tone. It was depressed and broken to the point it was barely recognizable as music. It overshadowed the scratched up record as it engulfed the room with it's sound. _Maka I hope you are ok…_

_**Her fire never fades despite Fate tightening his grip around her.**_

_Do not cry. Do not cry. _Here I sit in this deformed world, surrounded by a bunch of eyes and now non stop laughter can be heard. _Can I make it out of here…? _I began to hear music again although it is softer and more…incomplete. I raise my head. _That music…I am coming Soul. I know you are trying to save me…I won't waste your gift. _Slowly, I stood up, blood pulsing out of my body and most of my muscles functioned normally but not without a jolt of pain coursing through my body. My body begins to stiffen. _I think I am going through shock_. A bandage grabs my angle and pulls me deeper into the red void. The static music becoming softer each moment the further I go. I screamed as I dig my fingers, or what was left of them, to the ground. The muscles tore and a blood trail can be seen. Now I can't move my fingers. _No! No! No! No! Not now! I won't die!  
_

_**You are too late. Now your life is on the line. Will yours stop ticking or will hers stop spinning?**_

Once again, I continue to play. Now I have to worry about not only Maka but the Kishin as well. The music is becoming louder and less broken. _Good, good. She is getting closer. _Suddenly the music just jumps in pitch. The tempo is accelerating and it is making the tone sound more panicked each second. _Shit. This isn't good. _Now I start hearing a constant tick in my ear. It is getting louder and quicker. I start tensing up from not only the ticking but the music. _It can only mean that Maka is in danger. Shit! I can't do anything! _I feel something wrapping around my neck as I suddenly get thrown back. Once more the room shatters as the Kishin's grin is getting clearer. I look around to see that I am on the opposite side of the cave and my back is killing me. I place my hand around my neck to feel a bandage on it. He tightens that bandages and immediately lifts me by my neck, nearly snapping my neck. He pulls me closer to him and lowers me enough to set my feet on the ground. I stood there, facing the Kishin. His grin was sinister.

"You want to see her? It is truly a sight." His voice dripped with excitement and ecstasy.

I merely stare at him. The way he said it…I know that it isn't good. I whisper my reply, "Y-yes…"

He started to laugh once I answered . I stared at him as his laugh began to echo throughout the cave. Finally, he calmed his laugh to a chuckle and he simply said, "Then I will show you."

_**Can you see the pain she is in? Look, embrace her torture. The spin is slowing down. You can't help her now. **_  
_  
_The bandages began their beating once more as I can clearly see the Kishin's grin appear in this red void and someone else began to appear… _Red eyes. White hair…_ The features became clear and my eyes widened once I finally realized who it was: Soul. He was watching the scene in horror. He tried to run and reach for me. Before he could try anything, the Kishin pulled him back. The both of them disappeared into the void. However, before they completely disappeared, I saw a body…It was my body behind the two. That's when the horrible realization hit. This wasn't my body; but, my soul. In my final attempt, I struggled to escape the bandages' grip. Nevertheless, it was all futile as it simply tightened its grip around me.

_**Fear, Panic, Dread overcomes the boy. He realizes that Fate is a cruel thing.**_

"Maka! Maka!" I scream her name at the top of my lungs and I turn to the Kishin, this fucked up monster.

I walk up to him and yell into his face, "What the fuck are you doing to her!? What did you do to her!? Answer me now damn it!"

He grins more and with a dark voice answers, "Torturing her soul. There is nothing you can do. She is trapped in my madness. She is my little toy to the end of time. "

I fall onto my knees and gape at the monster in front of me. _The hell did me and Maka get into…?_

_**Slowly, her breath lessens each passing second,**_

My breath is starting to slow. _I tried my best to live I really did; yet, I still feel regret. I couldn't accomplish my goal to be like my mother: to make a death scythe…hell Soul is possibly dead and I am worrying about my needs! How selfish am I…._ I can feel the tears streaming down my face. _I was basically useless in my life. I have barely done anything…I am like my father…._

_**Your time is ticking boy. Now you may die with her. What will you do? Leave her or die with her?**_

The Kishin kneels down to my eye level. I am still on my knees gaping at him. He leans towards me and whispers in my ear, "Guess who will join her?"

I tense up and transform my arm into the scythe. I slash the bandage and his arm. I run back to Maka and see that there are bandages surrounding her body. _Shit, I need to get her. _I quickly slash at the bandages yet the bandages didn't cut. The eyes on the bandages move to look at me as I notice the world begin to swirl around me. Then I realize that these were the bandages that the Kishin had behind him when we were about to use the Majin Hunt.

In the back of my head, I could hear the little demon, "Here you go. Come to join her? Now you two will be trapped for all eternity." _Shit, this is what Maka felt right? I need to get her ,yet I need to get out. _A chuckle can be heard as the demon answered, "If you're trapped with her then you can't save her soul? Leave her or die with her." I shake my head. _He is right…I have to leave her. I need to get help from Death. _I tighten my hands into a fist as I look at Maka's deforming body. "Mark my words. I will come back and get you. I promise. "  
I turn my body and sprint in the opposite direction of from the eyes and the Kishin. The tears begin to fall as I run._ I feel like I am betraying her…I HAVE failed her…But I have to run….I have to…I just hope she will live long enough to save her. _

_**The world becomes black around her.**_

The world is starting to black out; I just close my eyes with tears still coming. I sighed and waited for Death to arrive. I could feel Death coming closer. It felt soothing in a way almost cheerful.

_**Before the Wheel halts, she detects a small, pale hand grab her soul and pull it close to his body. The world is still maddening; yet, orderly in power.**_

As I sense Death getting closer, I felt another soul as well. He was with Death and his soul was similar to Death's; however, his soul wasn't there yet. It was more orderly, shy, and insecure around people. This soul seemed pleased with something as it sparked in happiness over something. I felt this soul grab my soul. His hand was pale, small and like silk to the touch. He pulled my soul to near him and he whispered sweet nonsense to my soul. A smile crept on his face and his soul spiked in happiness once again.

_**Finally, her eyes close, diminishing the spin of the Wheel of Life.**_

My eyelids began to fall and my breathing stopped. Then I notice the souls around me weaken as it all fades to darkness.


	2. A Doll's House

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late post but this chapter got deleted accidently...then I went to rewrite the entire thing, I ended up hating how I went with it. So i just decided to use the first half of the first written version of the chapter that I found on my old computer. It is just more interesting despite being short. Anyway, enjoy.  
LRM

* * *

**_The Wheel of Life still lives. What is this? Who dares tempt their fate and change their destiny? Now you will worsen the curse; repeat the past once more. _**

I am surrounded by darkness. My body lies emotionless, floating through the void. I feel, see and sense nothing…Yet I feel a presence around me. _Could it be that soul I felt before passing? _A sense of light begins to form around me;rapidly engulf the once dark void. Suddenly, I begin to feel weight on myself which I haven't felt since being separated from my body. Despite possibly being in my body once more, I couldn't move my muscles or anything else on my body. It didn't even feel like I had anything despite feeling a sense of weight on me. I have lost my sense of sight and all I hear is silence…_Maybe this is the process of a soul coming back into their body…_ _I wonder how long I have been out…? _

My train of thought is interrupted when I regain my hearing; an ear wrenching, high-pitched voice thunders through the silence, "Damn it! Why the _fuck_ did you do that you brat!?" I tried to open my eyes to see all the commotion but to no avail. I can only listen to the argument unfold.

A soft, quiet voice replied to the other, "I-I thought it would be a good idea…" This voice sounded like it belonged to a child_. Possibly a parent getting onto a child for something petty? _

The high voiced person roared at the child, "You shouldn't have done this! You may have caused something that will shatter everyone's fate involved!"

"But everyone can change their destiny despite fate!" barked the child back. Following the child's voice, I hear what seems to be the sound of a slap. _Did he just…?Wait, fate and destiny? What does that have to do with anything now?  
_"But fate pushes us to that end. We can try to change it to make it better but it all delivers us to the same end; the same destiny," the other voice hissed at the child. I could hear the whimpers and sniffles of the child.  
The voice continued in a low growl, "Do you understand? You may have fucked us all."  
"S-sor-"  
"Sorry ain't going to cut it this time!" the older voice interrupted the child's apology. This began the bellow of screams from the child. I hear the older one sigh deeply from frustration, "There, there. I am sorry…I am just a bit stressed from this little predicament…We will all try to fix it and make it better, ok?" His voice sounds soothing yet I can still hear a linger of doubt within his voice.  
The child's fit simmers down to whimpers, "R-really…? I-I'm sorry…" I hear a sudden loud bang and the older voice groan in pain.

"You didn't have to run and hug me now…" the older one mumbles. The child merely laughs in response to the older one's reply of the child's affection.  
"Now, watch her while I go make sure everything is going smoothly. Make sure she doesn't wonder too much," the older one ordered the child.  
The child claps and shouts, "Yes, sir!" That is when I hear a door shut and the eerie giggles of the child. Silence ensues for a few minutes except for the occasional giggle or murmurs from the child. It was...unsettling.

**_See with your eyes this child of Death. You will also soon see that you aren't the same as well. _**

Without noticing, my eyes slowly begin to transition from darkness to a blur of colors. Finally, I was able to see the child and the room I was in. I could describe it as a typical children's room; it had the toy box, toys spread out on the floor everywhere, crayon drawn pictures on the bright blue walls, but the room had other things that a children's room shouldn't have…On the ceiling, there hang several mannequins, some didn't have parts of their body or were sexual parts, and skulls were hanging on the walls. Hell, there is even a painting of a woman who is decomposing yet she moves her eyes, smiles with her skin and muscle falling off her jaw. She appears to be always watching someone. I follow her line of sight to the child, who appeared about six or seven years old, was playing with a doll. He was fairly short for his age but what got my attention were his golden eyes and three short stripes on the left side of his hair. These stripes didn't even meet halfway in his hair.

He shifts his eyes towards me while he continues playing with the doll; his eyes light up, "You're awake." He stands up while holding his doll.

"As you can probably tell by now, you can't feel your body or move it at will right?" he asked… I try to talk but I can't open my mouth. _Crap._

He waited for a few seconds for me to answer. "Still can't talk yet? Can you hear?" he questioned me with a small smile. _He just stated I can't talk so why ask if I can hear…? _

After a few moments of silence, he realizes his mistake and mumbles, "Oh wait, you can't talk…" He ponders something for a bit then speaks again, "Move your eyes up and down if you can hear me." I did as he asked. He smiled slightly and continues, "Good, then listen ok? As of right now, you are in my part of the mansion. I will be watching you until the others figure out what to do ok? Oh, and I am the one who saved your soul from facing your destiny so you can thank me later!" He grinned and jumped in place a bit. I half-way close my eyes. _But from what I heard you could have possibly damage other's…_ Then I remember back to when I was passing. A small reaper soul along with Death came to get it. _Does that mean he is the son of Death? But this isn't the after life. He clearly stated he saved me…if destiny means death that is. _

**_Oh look, Life. What has happened to your body? _**

He continued to speak as he swayed back and forth, "It will take a bit for your soul to get used to this body since it isn't your actual body. So deal with in until they fix this problem, ok?" _Wait, so this isn't my real body? _  
"Oh look, you are moving your hand!" he exclaimed as he goes to grab my arm to show me that my hand is twitching…Then I notice that my hand joint, wrist, and elbow has screws and pieces of metal in it; it also appeared to be made up of several pieces of wood to mimic movements of a person's hand. I began to move my hand to the left, right then lift my arm up. The child laughs and giggles while I begin to move parts of my "body."

**_Life is a mannequin, a doll, a useless toy. _**

My eye twitches. _What has happened to my body!? What did this child do!? Damn it I still can't speak or would yell at him. _The child's eyes dim a bit as, I believe, he sees the panic within my eyes.

"Oh…I forgot to mention it didn't I…? You're a dolly now…It was the only thing I could use that would work…I hope you aren't mad…I see that you are very upset though…" the child mumbled; his eyes begin to water as he holds his doll closer to him.

Slowly, I begin to stand up and head towards the large mirror hanging on the wall…I kept the same appearance as my body but it is entirely made of wood and metal: I am a mannequin or, as he referred it, a "doll." When I realize the child's choice of words, my curiosity took over. _I wonder what his doll looks like. _I turn my head to the boy and examine the doll he is holding… I couldn't really tell because he the way he was holding it covered up most of the features.  
I gazes at me and notices me staring at the doll. "You wanna see dolly?" he questioned. I nod my head in reply. He wipes the tears and hands me the doll. It has blonde ponytails, a black trench coat, boots, and a plaid skirt. I couldn't see the face although I have an eerie feeling…I look at the face and my pupils shrink in size. _The doll is me. _


End file.
